sasusaku Song fics
by YaoiLurver4Ever
Summary: Different Songs For sasusaku. And I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM!
1. 4 Minuets

Sakura and Sasuke were hopping from tree tree. "come on Sasuke-kun four more miutes left...we need to hurry. Sakura looked at Sasuke "I know sakura...damn it" Sasuke activated his shairgan. "four minutes to save the world" Sasuke and Sakura... it was up to them to save the world. A black thing was coming closer to them. Sasuke looked back it was distorting everything in sight. "damn it damn it damn it" sasuke kept saying he looked over at sakura.

**Im outta time and all I got is 4 minutes**

**Im outta time and all I got is 4 minutes**

**Im outta time and all I got is 4 minutes**

**Im outta time and all I got is 4 minutes**

**Im outta time and all I got is 4 minutes**

**Im outta time and all I got is 4 minutes**

**Im outta time and all I got is 4 minutes**

**Im outta time and all I got is 4 minutes**

Sakura was crying "Sasuke-kun were not going to be able to make it..." sakura looked at sasuke."I know Sakura...Sakura i-i-i love you..." Sakura eyes widen.She took Sasuke held it back they jumped through the trees together "Sakura I have wanted to tell you for so long and I finally did...And were both going to die I wish I could have told sooner" Sasuke looked at her.Sakura stopped sasuke keep jumping then looked back. "SAKURA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" sasuke ran to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. He could see tears running down her face.

**Come on**

**Yeah**

**Break down**

**Come on**

**Come on boy**

**I've been waiting for somebody**

**To pick up my stroll**

**Well dont waste time**

**Give me a sign**

**Tell me how you wanna roll**

**I want somebody to speed it up for me**

**Then take i down slow**

**There's enough room for both**

Sakura was looking into Sasuke's eyes. "Sakura...Come on we need to go!" Sakura didn't move. "Sasuke-kun...what's the point...were going to die anyways" Sasuke stepped closer to Sakura. "Your right Sakura...like I said I wish I could have told you that I loved you then we could have been together" he took his hand and placed it under her chin. He lifted her chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes "you know Sakura, I always loved how your eyes sparkled" Sakura blushed "and I've always loved you you Sasuke-kun..." "I know Aakura and thats why I want to give you this" Sasuke kissed sakura. She began to blush madly, she kissed back.

**Well, I can handle that**

**You just gotta show me where it's at**

**Are you ready to go**

**(are you ready to go)**

**If you want it**

**You already got it**

**If you thought it**

**It better be what you want**

**If you feel it**

**It must be real just**

**Say the word and imma give you what you want**

**Time is waiting**

**We only got 4 minuets to save the world**

**No hesitating**

**Grab a boy**

**Grab a girl**

**Time is waiting**

**We only got 4 minuets, 4 minutes**

**Keep it up,keep it up.dont be a pri, hey**

**Madonna, uh**

**You gotta get in line, hop**

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey**

**Madonna, uh**

Sasuke let go of her chin and placed his hand around her waist. Sakura wrapped her arms around the back of Sasuke's neck Sakura was still crying. Just then Sasuke broke the kiss and wiped her tears "don't cry...it kills me inside..and it reminds me all the time I have hurt you.. a-and I don't want to hurt you anymore" Sakura nodded "o-ok sasuke-kun I will not cry anymore" sasuke smiled "good...now kiss me again" Sakura blushed and kissed him Sasuke slid his toung in her mouth.

**You gotta get in line, hop**

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah**

**And you know I can tell you like it**

**And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey**

**The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah**

**But if i die tonight**

**At leat I can say I did what I wanted to do**

**Tell me, how bout you?**

Sakura "nnnn" she monad Sasuke opened his eyes and saw the black think right behind Sakura. "Its time Sakura...Chan..." Sakura looked behind her and then looked back at Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke held her close they watched the thing that would. End there life come towards them it was three feet away.

"I love you Sasuke-kun..."

sakura said trying not to cry.

**If you want it**

**You already got it**

**If you thought it**

**It better be what you want**

**If you feal it**

**It must be real just**

**Say the word and imma give you what you want**

**Time is waiting**

**We only got 4 minuets to save the world**

**No hesitating**

**Grab a boy**

**Grab a girl**

**Time is waiting**

**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

**No hesitating**

**We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes**

**Keep it up, keep it up, dont be a pri, hey**

**Madonna, uh**

**you gotta get in line,hop**

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**That's right, keep it up, keep iy up, don't be a pri, hey**

**Madonna, uh**

**You gotta get in line, hop**

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**Breakdown**

**Yeah**

**(tick tock tick tock tick tock)**

**Yeah, uh huh**

**(tick tock tick tock tick tock)**

**I only got 4 minutes... to save the world**

"I love you too Sakura-chan" Sakura and Sasuke slowly started to vanish. They kissed for the last time. Sasuke knew he was going to hell and Sakura was going to heaven so he would never see her again he felt tears fall from his eyes. "I haven't cried for someone I loved in a long time..good-bye my love..I will miss you"

With that they both got sucked in.

**FIN!**


	2. I Gotta Go My Own Way

**Memo: Sasuke and Sakura has been going out for 6 months now but Sakura walked in on Sasuke making out with Karin so thats where the story starts**

**--**

Sakura was walking to sasuke's house she was happy that day. When she got to the door of her boyfriend's house she say it was open, so she opened it and walked in. she saw a shirt his shirts and a girls shirt. Sakura heard moans coming from his bedroom and opened the door what she saw made her scream "SASUKE-KUN!!" Sasuke was top less and sucking on Karins neck he stopped and saw Sakura with tears in her eyes Sasuke couldn't believe what was going on. "Sakura, i-" he was cut off by her storming out. "Sakura!" The Uchiha looked at Karin "get the fuck out of my room bitch!" The look in his eyes was so scary. Karin grabbed her stuff and booked it out the door, Sasuke at this time was pissed he started to trash his room he threw his night stand and punched the wall making a huge hole.

He was swearing and putting on his shirt, then his cell phone rang.

Sasuke: "WHAT!"

Sakura: "Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke: "sakura hunny..I can explain...you se-

Sakuras: "It's ok...can you meet me on the bridge at 7:00 pm I want to tell you something" click

Sasuke: "sakura...hello...?" hangs up his phone and looks at the time.

It was 6:30pm he walked to the bridge but heard to girls fighting he looked ove and saw sakura and karin fighting.

"I am done with you little mind game Karin"

Sakura pointed at Karn."Don't you know what your doing to Sasuke-kun" Karin said pushing her finger away.

"what?" Asked the pink hair girl.

"your getting in his way of his revenge and his love life" she said putting her hands on her hips.

Sakura: "..."

Karin: "can't you see I've won..."

Sakura: whats the prize Sasuke-kun you can do it to anyone else but you have no idea what the fuck ive been threw these past couple of years. so i'm done you can have Sasuke-kun. I don't care but I hope when your with him you find out who you really are..." Karin stormed off

Sasuke ran over "w-what do you mean your done...but what about us."

Sakura: "when you first started going out with me you said that you love me"

Sasuke: "and I do Sakura!" Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes

**I gotta say what's on my mind**

**Something about us doesn't seem right these days**

**Life keeps getting in the way**

**Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged**

**It's so hard to say, but I've gotta do what's best for me**

**You'll be okay...**

Sakura: "I can't be with you anymore Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke eyes widen as he felt tears come to his eyes.

Sasuke: "S-sakura-chan you have to understand..."

**Don't wanna leave it all behind,**

**But I get my hopes up and watch them fall everytime**

**Another color truns to gray**

**And its just to hard to watch it all slowly fade away**

**I'm leaving today to do what's best for me,**

**You'll be okay...**

Sakura: truned and walked to the bridge

Sasuke: ran and tured her around and kissed her. "Please sakura you-you can't leave me what about us? what about everything we've been through?"

Sakura: "What about trust?"

Sasuke: "you know I never wanted to hurt you!."

Sakura: "and what about me?"

Sasuke: "what am I supposed to do?"

Sakura: "I gotta go but I'll miss you"

Sasuke: "I'll miss you."

Sakura: "So I've got to move on and be who I am"

Sasuke: "why do you have to go?"

Sakura: I just don't be long here I hope understand"

Sasuke: "I'm trying to understand."

Sakura: "we might find out in this world someday but at least for now"

Sasuke: "I want you to stay"

Sakura: "I wanna go my own way I've got move on and be who I am"

Sasuke: "what about us?"

Sakura: "I just don't belong here I hope you understand"

Sasuke: "I'm trying to understand..."

Sakura: "I'm sorry sasuke-kun..."

She handed him the neck less that he had given her with the Uchiha cress on it she kissed for the last time and ran away.


End file.
